


You don't understand. (James Madison x Eliza Schuyler)

by sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff



Series: Hamilton Rare Pair One Shots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad Madison, VERY RARE PAIR, a lot of james madison love going on, cute-ish, i love it, like omg, sorry i don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff/pseuds/sorryprobablybusywritingandstuff
Summary: sorry if the ending wasn't great. i will be working on more james madison pairs thanks to @Anonfeather although please feel free to suggest some more RARE PAIRS. hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are very appreciated.





	You don't understand. (James Madison x Eliza Schuyler)

Ever since the beginning of the Federalist papers, Alexander and I have had an arrangement where one of us will join the other and their house for dinner. Although being a man who doesn’t currently have a wife or living with any family, we shortly found out that it would be better if we had dinner at Alexander’s home. Also the fact when we went to my place we just wrote as opposed to eating, or the food would go cold. 

The first time I had been in Hamilton’s home, Hamilton was not present. In fact I had thought maybe I had went to the wrong address when I was greeted with a stunning woman at the door. 

“I’m sorry to cause any inconvenience, but is this the Hamilton household?” The woman gave a small smile. 

“You must be James Madison correct?” 

“Yes and pardon me for not knowing you name. You are?”

“Eliza, I’m Alex’s wife. Please come on in I’m just finishing dinner. Alexander is just in his office at the moment, he should be joining us soon.” We walked into the dining room where I sat for the most part in silence. Then Eliza came in with the dinner which was placed on the table. 

“Excuse me while I go fetch my husband for dinner.” I at the time did not know what to do, so I just sat there until she came back. 

She came back seeming more flustered, I figured it was because of her conversation with Hamilton. I can understand why she would be, Alexander can be a hard person to deal with at times. “James please feel free to help yourself. Alex should be here soon.” She moved her dark hair back behind her ear. 

About five minutes had passed, then a couple more till it was eventually fifteen minutes and Alexander had not joined us at the dining table. “Mrs. Hamilton would you like me to see if I could bring Hamilton to join us?” She blushed and I felt something inside me stir, I assumed it was a feeling of guilt for bringing up the abscence of her husband. 

“Please call me Eliza. If you want, it’s just at the the second door on the right.” She looks mildly disappointed at the fact I had suggested it. 

“If it would bring any discomfort to you, I will not-” 

“James it’s fine, go ahead if you want.” After that I had felt inclined to do so. 

I took my leave from the table, and headed to the place where she said he would be. I knocked on the door, no response that I noticed. So I opened the door and seen Hamilton with a stack of paper beside him but he was still. “Hamilton we have dinner on the table. I’m sure it is a good time to take a break and join us.” He didn’t reply then either, which was very odd because he usually had something to say even if it was a small topic. That is when it dawned on me that he could be asleep, I walked to where he was hunched over and when I seen his face it seemed he may have been in a bad dream. After that I had quickly left back to the dining room. 

“Mrs. Hamilton I do think your husband has fallen asleep.” As soon as I finished saying that she stood up from cutting her food and silently left the room assumingly to deal with Alexander. Which was correct because when she returned she said. 

“Sorry about that, it seems he is out for good. So it will just be me and you.” 

I cough into my handkerchief. “You don’t mind me staying?” 

“Well now why would I turn you away mm?” She takes her seat and begins to eat, and at the time I was putting my coat back on and was ready to see myself out. I then found myself filled with adoration of this woman, that’s all I thought it was at the time. I remove my coat and return to where I was sitting, not knowing what to say. 

“So other than my husband working you and himself to exhaustion. What else do you do in your freetime?” I honestly was quite glad for her starting the conversation, I consider myself a quiet man. 

“When I am not working. I read and sometimes find myself gardening. What about you?” 

“Well being a mother of two I don’t have a lot of time on my hands. When I do I like yourself read what I feel like and that’s all I can think of.” The conversation went on and so did my fascination with not only a brilliant but beautiful woman. 

As soon as we both finished we talked some more. I declined the wine she offered and said I should take, that I had somewhere to be the next morning. In truth I was sad to leave, but I knew it would be for the best if I stayed much longer my infatuation for this woman would grow. I couldn’t let that happen.

\---------------------------------------------------

The next time I had eaten there it was more eventful, since Hamilton was up. 

“Eliza my darling can you please pass the potatoes.” She gives a small nod and does so. “Thank you.” 

“I will have some when you are done with them Alexander.” Alexander serves himself and stands to pass the bowl with them, being too short to pass them easily with his shorter arms. It’s one of the safer things to tease him about, for the most part.  
I notice Alex place his free hand on Elizas, an arrow of envy shoots through me. Even though knowing Mrs. Hamilton is married, to my… Comrade, we aren’t what I would say friends yet here I am sitting at his table. I don’t even notice when he is speaking to me until writing is mentioned. “So I really don’t think you need to edit the draft you gave me, just send it off to the printers and start the next one.” 

“Thank you. I was actually wondering-” 

A knock on the door, Hamilton gives a small smile. “I’ll go and get that.” He leaves the room leaving me and Eliza- no Mrs. Hamilton to continue eating. Several moments later he comes back. 

“Look I just got notice all the essays I just sent to the printers only half of them made it. I have to go write what I remember of the rest and send them to the printers.” He doesn’t look at us but the letter in his hand. He turns and heads to his office. “I will be in my office Madison.” 

I hold back the urge to scold Alex for leaving so soon, without even finishing his food. All of that washes away has I hear a barely audible sigh come from the other end of the table. It’s silence for the most part, it was Alex doing the talking before he left. Eventually we both finish, so I take what I consider a risky move. 

“Mrs. Hamilton would you like some assistance with all the dishes.” She looks up at me with disbelief and ‘are you really asking that?’. As if she had never been asked for help, now I am no married man but I would think it fair if the husband were to help with miniscule things like dishes. That was not the case in the Hamilton household. 

“Only if it holds no inconvenience, I’m sure Alex would want the two of you to work.” 

“Well we will see how long I can go unnoticed.” A small laugh escapes her and we clear the table and wash and dry the dishes. It all feels so new, something I have never experienced before. 

I learn that she has a marvelous laugh, that in general there seems to be a lack of in this household. 

“So I said Jefferson why are you going to France? He replied with a shrug, well Jemmy most think because of business but in reality there cheese is to die for.” She laughed much harder than I expected, I began to wonder why. 

As she wipes a tear away from her eye and leans against the counter. “Jemmy?” I give a shy nod. 

“It is a nickname he gave me when we became close friends.”  
“That is adorable.” 

“Well I should go and help Alex, until we meet again Mrs. Hamilton.” She rolls her eyes. 

“James I have told you before to call me Eliza.” 

“Next time.” Is all I say before going to find Alex. I for the most part am good at keeping assurances and promises. But saying Mrs. Hamilton reminds me that it would never be possible to openly love this woman. 

When I found Alex lets say it was a long evening of him anytime he needed to speak to me refered to me as Jemmy. 

\---------------------------------------

After several more dinners, I realize that I cannot do it. I cannot continue hiding, I mean yes I will keep hiding my affection but not having to in close proximity. So I put the plan into action. 

“James, Wednesday evening good?” 

“No.” 

“Also if you could bring the drafts you’re working on now - wait what do you mean no?” 

“I mean I can’t come over in that time frame.” 

“Why not?” 

I was expecting that response. “Because I am getting sick and wouldn’t want to bring it to your household.” He nods and I get back to work before he can inquire further. 

The next week was a bit more difficult. So I took the first move. “Alexander I can’t attend dinner this Friday.”

“Is that so?” 

“Yes I have family visiting from the South.” An ‘okay’ is all I got from him. 

The third time is the charm. “So come over Wednesday and have them done by the end of the evening sound like a plan.” 

“It is a plan but I can’t make it that day.”

“Thursday?” A shake of the head, I can sense a glare being aimed my way. 

“Friday then?” Another shake, keep it simple don’t complicate it. 

“James are you avoiding me or work? I can understand John avoiding work, but I know you have a good work ethic and you can bear my prescence so why can’t you make it?” 

“I just can’t make it. But I will have the finished product to you Sunday.” 

“Sunday evening at dinner?” There is a small sliver of hope in his voice. 

“No Alexander. Now please let me work.” Instead I hear footsteps approaching my desk then before I know it my chair turns. I am faced with Alexander’s body hovering over me. 

“James what in gods name is keeping you from coming over for dinner? You are either sick or have family over or something keeping you from my household. Why is that? Is it something I said or did? Is the work to fast paced? I thought we were at least companions, with a mutual understanding but now you deny any request for you to come over and enjoy a meal. Why Jemmy why?” 

I close my eyes take a deep breath and try to calm down. I start calm. “Alexander please refrain from calling me Jemmy, or hovering over me in such a way.” 

“Why not liking the situation Jemmy?” Instead of backing away he moves closer. 

Before I could even try and calm myself down. “Stop calling me Jemmy damn it! Can’t you take a bloody no for an answer?!” I calm down slightly. “Look I am not going to be like John, I will continue writing the best I can no matter what. It just so happens that requires me to not to join you for dinner.” Mainly because I have fallen terribly in love with your wife, and that can never have the risk of being known. 

He backs away now just standing in front of me. “Just tell me why James… Please?” 

“Some other time. It’s long and complicated.” 

“We have time, I’m understanding.” 

No Alexander you wouldn’t understand the pain I’m in because you are married to the most amazing woman. Yet you seem to have the fucking audacity to think I take interest in you? Until this moment I never realized how much of a bastard you are. I mean one word of your precious papers being lost you leave rudely in the middle of dinner to go rewrite them. So no you can’t understand. 

“Let’s get back to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the ending wasn't great. i will be working on more james madison pairs thanks to @Anonfeather although please feel free to suggest some more RARE PAIRS. hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are very appreciated.


End file.
